


practicality

by littledust



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their charmed circle had always been broken, broken from the moment it began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	practicality

Laughter slipped under the closed door like sunshine; Susan did not open it, knowing what she would find there. Her brothers and sister and cousin, babbling about _that place_ again. They were such dreaming fools, the lot of them, so busy turning their heads for the scent of a breeze from another world that they had no idea about what it was to live in this one, to feel the ground beneath one's feet rather than imagine castles in the air. Narnia was closed to them forevermore, they all knew that. And yet they had not, as Susan had, pursued the logical course of forgetting childish fancies and instead making the best of their own world.

"The mermaids," came clearly through the door. Lucy's voice. Everyone (excepting Peter and Edmund and Eustace, of course) thought the girl was a little mad, not quite right in the head. And she was, she who had never truly returned from beyond the wardrobe, she who sometimes swayed to music no one else could hear. People talked, and talked. Susan could not always silence them. How could those four shut everyone else away? Their charmed circle had always been broken, broken from the moment it began.

She rapped on the door, a harsh, ugly sound. "Mother says it's time to set the table for dinner."


End file.
